1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies using a smart glass or a smart device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may recognize an image using a smart glass or a smart device, and reconstruct and represent an image suitable for a predetermined purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television (TV) and device technologies are developing quickly by reflecting needs of multimedia consumers. In particular, TV technologies have developed from a conventional analog TV system to a standard definition television (SDTV) and a high definition television (HDTV), and further to a digital television (DTV). In addition, with the development of the HDTV, new devices such as a media medium, for example, Blu-ray Disc (BD), that provides a high-quality image, a media player, for example, a BD player, that plays back the provided image, and the like have been introduced.
Recently, an Internet function has been provided in a TV. Accordingly, users may utilize multimedia and multicast through a TV. Such a function may be implemented through an electronic program guide (EPG) service.
With a rapid propagation of the Internet, a remote monitoring service using a network camera has been available. A remote monitoring system may include a network camera to transmit an image, and main management equipment to receive an image and control the network camera. The network camera may transmit a captured image to the main management equipment over a network, and the main management equipment may manage an initiation and a termination of image transmission from each of a plurality of network cameras, receive a transmitted image during the image transmission, and provide the image to a user so that the user may check the provided image.
However, there is a demand for a method of controlling a target to be monitored by a remote manager accurately and minutely, and controlling a camera device more conveniently, in contrast to conventional remote image transmission.